


体无完肤

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 他们都有给对方留下伤的癖好。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	体无完肤

他老爱咬人。丹帝老早就意识到这点了。奇巴纳老爱咬人，他对此一清二楚。他们第一次做爱，年龄平均下来才十七。当时奇巴纳看着他，突然露出那副更多是在比赛场上才有的表情。咧开嘴，露出野兽般的尖牙和牙龈，奇巴纳咬住他的肩膀，并非情趣的那种，似乎是对他怀着深仇大恨，恨不得当场把他撕碎。他疼得倒吸气，险些掉下泪。太突然了，他想，他没有做好准备。他后来也总这么想，想着想着竟理解了，尽管说不明白。

那样的事不是发生一次，而是发生无数次，在哪儿都会发生。有一回，丹帝的食指被书页划破，而奇巴纳差点把他那根手指给咬下来。在用牙齿咬之前，他说，这儿都是灰尘，谁知道会不会有八千年前的细菌，别感染了，我给你舔舔。他先是舔那条被纸张划开的伤，含着手指吮吸，用舌头把血舔干净，免得血弄脏书，还黏的到处是。然后，他突然咬了下去。大概是血的味道让他兴奋了起来，门锁着，只有他俩在，他便忘了别的。

事后，咬人的那个把这事怪在弄伤了丹帝的那纸张上。他头一回对着他宝贝的那些古书发火，自己相信了，还以为丹帝也相信这点，因为那个人是如此温柔，甚至可以说是温顺地看着他，像是被他迷得神魂颠倒的宝可梦。丹帝说，没事的。他把那根手指给他看。在中间那段指节那儿，一对门牙留下了深深的牙印，在他们说话时已经消退了一些，但就算那印子已不那么明显，瘀血似的青紫色柳叶形痕迹也不会那么快消散，之后它将变得像是一块疤，要很长时间才会消失。手指背的印子比内侧的要深很多，也更疼，那儿的皮肤紧贴着骨头，而有肉的那儿没多久就不再有任何痕迹，似乎不曾被咬。他的手指尖还因为刚刚那一咬而泛着红，当他动那根手指，残留的些许痛感让它僵硬而微微发麻。再往上一些，指甲盖下边一点的地方有一条明显的、浅浅的划痕，那儿已经看不到血了，只是还沾着口水。

“哎，哎，”奇巴纳说，“对不起，这边是左手啊……”

“别担心，”丹帝说，“很快就看不到了。”

他们又在宝物库待了一会儿。奇巴纳掏了张纸给他，让他把被他又舔又咬留下的口水擦干净。他在看的那本书讲的是古时候的龙宝可梦，而那头守着这宝物库的龙就在他身边，偶尔看着书，偶尔看着架子，偶尔难以专心似地看着他，挑选食材一样细细看去。他瞄了眼丹帝的食指，然后握住了那只手，不顾那样会妨碍看书。

丹帝说的没错。他是个咬痕的专家。那儿已经摸不出印子了，只留下了一条红痕，完美地破坏了那完美得他挑不出问题的皮肤，令奇巴纳爱得无法动弹。他盯着那儿看了一会儿，最终，目光又漫不经心地落在丹帝裸露在外的脖子上。

那时，丹帝的身上已经遍布红色或青紫色的痕迹。这边的消退了，那边就会再多一个。每当他进入奇巴纳的身体，按着他往深处撞，那头龙便快乐地喘息，他喊叫着，终在不久后的某一个时刻用牙齿把他的声音传达进丹帝的身体里，令后者战栗，而后又兴奋得无以复加，仿佛这是一个互相征服的过程，或是与野兽的交配。他们从挂毯上看到人类与古老的巨兽战斗的场景，在书中读到诗歌，正如诗中谈及的那般，奇巴纳咬住他，有时是掐住他的脖子，用指甲抠他的后背，或许是因为感情以及达到了极点，那双眼睛闪着光亮，正如对战时一样。对，丹帝想，就像对战时那样，只是他们交换了位置，被杀死的那个成为了凶手，尽管他们从未真正死去。

他习惯了。奇巴纳咬着他，偶尔露出一副并不快乐的模样，似乎他正在做违背意愿的事情。第一次见到那样子时，他恍然明白，那是理性和本能彼此抨击的结果。结果是，奇巴纳被撕裂成为两部分。一部分用嘴唇吻他，由于坠入爱河而晕头转向，必须有他扶着。另一部分用牙齿咬他，用指甲抓，那是和宝可梦相似的一部分，若不告诉他们不应用牙咬，他们便以为那边是爱。那也的确是爱。但丹帝说：

“奇巴纳，”他甚至没有将视线从文字上离开，还翻了一页，读到下一面，那儿说到一段遥远的机械文明，在那里，宝可梦也身着盔甲，力量会强大数倍，然而有时候……他接着说，“停下。”

往他脖子挨近的嘴停了下来。然而有时候，他继续读了下去，宝可梦会挣脱盔甲，由于不适应自由，他们常造成极大的破坏。奇巴纳如梦初醒，“噢”了一声，随后笑了笑。他的呼吸很重，似乎连他自己也被吓了一跳，没有料到他会在家以外的地方这般无法自控。因此，他用鼻子蹭了一会儿丹帝的下巴，将这当作温柔的、充满歉意的吻。同时，他想象丹帝脱下衣服后浑身四处是他所造成的痕迹的模样，只有常会露在竞技服外的地方不被允许抓咬，因此他选择那以外的每一处。有时，丹帝喊停得太迟，那人的头脑因为疼痛和疯子似的快乐而发懵，或因被掐住脖子而难以思考，奇巴纳便把那儿咬出了血。再迟一点，他或许会把皮肤扯下来。

或是忘记收手。那样的事情从未发生过。幸好如此。否则他会想要狂笑，同时仿佛自己也感觉到了那种痛一样，心脏近乎爆炸。差点掐过头的那次，他对丹帝说，本大爷这么信任你，不要让那种事情发生啊。他说着，眼泪掉个不停，不受他的控制，甚至没有控制他，似乎眼泪仅仅是代替血流出来的水。

丹帝也对他说，我是绝不会让事情有错的。当时，奇巴纳把头靠在他的肚子上，听他的胃发出咕噜咕噜的声音。他俩肚子都饿了。他转过头，亲了亲那肚脐，然后往上爬，把他的半个身子压在丹帝的半个身子上，用他长得能够着床尾的脚勾住被子，他的腿夹住丹帝的腿。他轻轻地抚摸他的牙印、掐痕、抓伤，又心疼又激动。他说，抱歉啊。丹帝说，没关系。

继续把书读下去，它说：当不受拘束的宝可梦造成破坏，人们以镇压的方式使其平静。丹帝觉得这方法过于粗暴，不适合现在。如今人们遇到失控的宝可梦，常是温柔地哄着他们安下心，他认为这才合适。但他在对战时要喷火龙喷出最炽热的火焰，当那些属性克制他的龙拼了命地抵抗，向命运或是甚至向他本人抵抗，他便忍不住笑，希望那火焰更滚烫一些，直至会把他自己烧着的地步。低着头看向奇巴纳时，他想将他生吞活剥，因此他睁大眼睛，压低身子，重重地喘气，和喷火龙相似，期望火焰能让一切分崩离析。那说的是他心底的火。但他是这样。但他并没有想到这点。

“你闻起来好香，”奇巴纳解释说，“用了什么香水吗？”

他握着丹帝的手，用拇指搓起那个红痕，一会儿轻，一会儿重。那个正在看书的人放下书，在灰尘和八千年前的细菌的围绕中歪过头，吻了吻奇巴纳的眼角。

“是床头柜上那瓶喔。我和你用的可是同一瓶啊。”他说。

“噢，还真是，”奇巴纳说，似乎明白了。


End file.
